


Wait for Me

by Enigmaticrose4



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaticrose4/pseuds/Enigmaticrose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will he wait for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All italics are almost direct quotes from the song 'Wait for Me' by David Geddes. Obviously the song doesn't say Kyoya, it says Johnny instead. Oh, good luck finding the song or lyrics anywhere, I bought it through itunes, which was the only place I could find it.

" _Wait for me. Wait for me. Kyoya wait for me_." Haruhi cried as she ran after me.

I ignored her though, and kept running. I wasn't going to wait for some little kid.  _She was only three_  and I was four. I was too old to play with her; she would only  _get in my way_.

Her mother was a famous and successful lawyer and her father a popular television comedian. She was not only too young to play with me, but she was also beneath me. I didn't care that her family was wealthy; they were still new money and were so low that they only hired a gardener, her mother preferring to do the cooking and housework with Haruhi.

Everytime I left the house she was there, always there – sitting on the curb as she watched the clouds, or, later, read a book. Whenever I saw her, I took off running, trying to get away from her and her wide brown eyes that looked into my very soul. It never mattered how fast or how far I ran though – she always found me, even if it took her hours. She was never a very fast runner.

My only escape was when I was going to school and she was still at home.

When she started school I was never able to escape her.  _She always waited for me by the school gate._

_I would yell at her, "Go away!"_

She would simply skip up to me, smile and say, "Hello."

I would push past her and get in the car. Leaving her standing on the sidewalk, unable to run after a car, whispering to herself, " _Wait for me. Wait for me. Kyoya wait for me_."

Everytime I ran she said the same damn words: " _Wait for me. Wait for me. Kyoya wait for me_."

She cornered me one day. A decade after we first met. I was in high school and she was still in middle school.

"Kyoya, why do you run from me?"

"Because you're a baby! Don't you know anything? Anyway, if you weren't a baby you're still new money. I have nothing to gain from you by not running."

The pain that appeared in her eyes still haunts me to this day. Tears slowly slipped down her cheeks as she softly said, " _Wait for me. Wait for me. Kyoya wait for me_ ," she sniffled, wiping her eyes. " _I love you more than I can hardly stand. Wait for me. Wait for me. Kyoya wait for me. I'll grow up just as fast as I can._ "

I just brushed past her, leaving her standing there, staring at a blank wall and crying as she kept asking me to wait for her.

She never asked me to wait for her after that day. I could leave my house and no longer see her sitting there, waiting for me. I could leave the school at any time and not find her by the school gate.

Occasionally I saw her at the Host Club I formed with Tamaki, but not very often. When she did come it was normally to watch Tamaki make a fool of himself. He always lost his cool princely charm when she was around.

Sometimes I would feel her eyes on me, but when I turned to look she'd be watching Tamaki, not me.

The seasons passed and the years moved on.

Graduation day came too soon. Tamaki and I moved on to Ouran University. I saw her even less there and I always wondered why this bothered me. Back then I always assumed it was because I was so used to her following me that I felt naked without her nearby.

A year later she joined us at Ouran University. I rarely ever saw her, and when I did see her she was with Tamaki and I was alone.

_And now we've grown up, but she didn't wait._

Tamaki began dating her when they were at university together. She never spared me a second glance. Always laughing at Tamaki or smiling happily at things he said. He was the one that waited for her.

 _I'm in love with her, but it's too late._  I didn't realize it until I walked into a restaurant with a business partner and found him down on one knee, proposing to her.

 _She just married someone else today._  She went and married my best friend, the one that never hurt her, the one that always waited for her.

 _I can still hear her crying out, wanting me to wait for her_.

Why didn't I ever wait for her? Why did I think myself better than her?

Why did I let my stupidity and arrogance keep me from the girl of my dreams?

Why? Why? Why?

 


	2. Chapter 2

" _Wait for me. Wait for me. Kyoya wait for me_." I cried as I ran after him.

He ignored me though, and kept running. He never waited for me. He would take one look at me with those intelligent eyes of his and take off running.

He was the boy next door. The boy that always looked too serious. All I ever wanted to do was bring a smile to his face. Make those beautiful eyes of his smile, instead of frown.

Everytime he left the house I was there, always there – sitting on the curb watching the clouds, or, later, reading a book. Whenever he saw me, he took off running, trying to get away from me. I always followed him; I would've followed him to the ends of the earth if I had to. I was never a very fast runner, so it usually took me awhile to catch up with him, but I always did. I just wanted to make him smile.

When I started school I always waited for him by the school gate. I wanted him to wait for me, like I waited for him.

_He would yell at me, "Go away!"_

I would ignore his words and skip up to him, smile and say, "Hello."

He always pushed past me and got in the car. Leaving me standing on the sidewalk, unable to run after him, whispering to myself, " _Wait for me. Wait for me. Kyoya wait for me_."

Everytime he ran I said the same words: " _Wait for me. Wait for me. Kyoya wait for me_."

One day I finally managed to corner him after I caught up with him. It was a decade after we first met. I was in middle school and he was still in high school.

"Kyoya, why do you run from me?"

"Because you're a baby! Don't you know anything? Anyway, if you weren't a baby you're still new money. I have nothing to gain from you by not running."

Pain struck me like a sword through the heart. Tears slowly slipped down my cheeks as I softly said, "Wait for me. Wait for me. Kyoya wait for me," I sniffled, wiping my eyes. "I love you more than I can hardly stand. Wait for me. Wait for me. Kyoya wait for me. I'll grow up just as fast as I can."

He just brushed past me, leaving me standing there, staring at a blank wall and crying as I kept asking him to wait for me.

I never asked him to wait for me after that day. I decided that I could never bring a smile to the face of someone so cruel. I never waited for him outside the house or by the school gate anymore.

I lived in a world of sadness and broken dreams until the first day of high school. I was sitting on a bench, just enjoying the sunshine, when I was approached by him, Tamaki. He shown into my world, lighting it up and chasing away the sadness and broken dreams.

I began to visit the Host Club, just so I could see Tamaki. I never chased him or asked for him to wait for me. I merely watched him and made snide comments, just to see him get flustered. Tamaki was so different from Kyoya, and so my love for him was different.

It wasn't as intense, as all consuming. It gave me comfort and light, instead of pain and darkness.

Sometimes I would feel Kyoya's eyes on me, but when I turned to look he'd be looking at his notebook as he scribbled away.

The seasons passed and the years moved on.

Graduation day came too soon. Tamaki and Kyoya moved on to Ouran University. I only ever saw Kyoya if I bumped into him near our homes. Tamaki I saw much more regularly. He began showing up at my house, bringing me flowers and asking me silly questions about why my mother and I did all the cooking and housework.

A year later I joined them at Ouran University. I saw Kyoya very rarely, usually when he was doing something with Tamaki that I was too busy to join up with.

We grew up, and I decided once and for all not to wait for Kyoya.

Tamaki began devoting even more of his time to me, and eventually my thoughts of Kyoya left me. I gave up completely on waiting for him.

I said yes as soon as Tamaki asked me. Our love wasn't all consuming and intense, but it was comfortable and fun. I could never ask for more, could I?

I married Tamaki and I still remember the look on Kyoya's face as I walked down the aisle, with Tamaki on my arm. Kyoya looked stunned, shocked, as if his world had crumbled. I realized at that moment, that he had decided to wait for me; it just took him a little while to realize what he was doing. But it was too late, I loved Tamaki, my husband.

 _I can still hear myself crying out, wanting him to wait for me_.

Why did he never wait for me? Why did he think I wasn't worthwhile?

Why did I give up on him?

Why? Why? Why?


	3. Chapter 3

_Wait for me. Wait for me. Kyoya wait for me_.

The words echo through my head as I lay here. It took me much too long, but eventually I did wait for her. By then though, it was too late. She had given up on waiting for me.

This didn't stop me from waiting on her.

I waited on her as I renewed and strengthened my friendship with Tamaki.

I waited on her with Tamaki as she gave birth to their daughter.

I waited on her with her family as we watched her win her first court case.

I waited on her with Tamaki and her daughter as she gave birth to her son.

I waited on her and Tamaki as I watched their two children.

I waited on her as I built up my business empire.

I waited on her as she cried into my arms after her father died.

I waited on her as she turned to Tamaki for comfort when he finally arrived.

I waited on her as I watched her children graduate.

I waited on her as we held vigil during her first grandchild's birth.

I waited on her as her second and third grandchild was born.

I waited on her as I coached my nephew in taking over my business.

I waited on her as we buried Tamaki and I held her as she cried.

I waited on her as she watched her grandchildren grow up.

I waited on her as our bodies grew tired from age.

And now, I wait on her, as I lie on my death bed. Waiting on her is the only thing keeping me here; I want to see her one last time before I go.

The door slowly swings open and her daughter, Elise, wheels her in. She looks tired and yet, when I look at her, I can still see the little girl chasing after me crying, " _Wait for me. Wait for me. Kyoya wait for me_."

Elise parks her wheelchair next to the bed and then leaves us alone. I look into Haruhi's wide brown eyes and let her see my soul; I don't want to hide it any longer.

"I'm sorry it took so long to get here. Elise was driving really slowly. I was afraid I'd be too late." She says softly, tears in her eyes.

It takes all of my strength, but I reach over and take her hand in mine. "You couldn't be too late; I was waiting for you, just like you asked."

Tears begin streaming down her beautiful, wrinkled face as she lets out a sob and pulls my hand up to her face. "Oh, Kyoya, why did it take you so long to wait for me?"

"Because I'm more of an idiot than Tamaki is," I manage to say. I feel her slipping farther away from me. Death is waiting for me, just behind the curtain.

"I love you," I manage to say before all strength leaves me.

As I slip across the curtain and into Death's arms I hear her saying, " _Wait for me. Wait for me. Kyoya wait for me. I love you more than I can hardly stand. Wait for me. Wait for me. Kyoya please wait for me. I'll join you just as fast as I can."_

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've loved this song for years and just decided to make my first songfic. I know I changed Haruhi's background. I had to for it to make sense on why they saw each other since they were three. Really, check out this song if you can find it, it's beautiful, but unappreciated. It is on itunes and rhapsody tho, just not on youtube or grooveshark, though two of his songs are.


End file.
